kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Goes Nuts
Bobby Goes Nuts is the one hundred and fifth episode (season 6, episode 1) of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 11, 2001. The episode was written by Norm Hiscock, and direasscted by Tricia Garcia. Synopsis Connie invites Bobby to liven up her boring slumber party, but Chane and his gang crash the party and make fun of him. Kahn kicks all the boys out, forcing Bobby to exit through the window while Chane's gang gets to use the front door. Outside the house, Chane attacks Bobby, making him literally eat dirt. Hank is disappointed in Bobby's weakness, and attempts to enroll him in a boxing class at the YMCA. However, when Bobby gets there, all the boxing classes are full, so he instead signs up for a women's self-defense course, where the primary attack is a groin kick while yelling phrases such as "That's my purse!" and "I don't know you!" Bobby quickly catches on. Later, at school, Chane and his toadies harass Bobby again, but when Bobby is shoved onto the ground, he yells, "That's my purse!", confusing the attackers. He then kicks Chane in the groin, and the rest scatter. After that, every time Bobby is confronted, he hits the offender in the groin, Bobby initially let's this go to his head and soon becomes one of the bullies he once hated. This repeated action gets him a visit to Principal Moss, who calls his parents in for a conference regarding Bobby's eminent suspension. Hank is proud of Bobby for defeating the bullies, but his reaction turns bitter when he hears of Bobby's groin-hitting, something considered taboo in school-yard fights among young men. Hank attempts to teach Bobby "proper" boxing technique but during their sparring session he mocks and laughs at Bobby and ultimately becoming enraged Bobby uses his groin kick on Hank, who quickly keels over conscious. Hank wakes up the next day when he hear Bill declaring that he was kicked in the testicles, and the paramedic says he was able to locate one testicle by palpation. He then adds that he wasn't able to find the other testicle (much to Hank's consternation), but he's pretty sure it will turn up when the swelling goes down. As a result, Hank is barely able to move, and will need several days to recover. He forbids Bobby to watch TV or play video games, but Bobby decides to rebel due to the unexpected encouragement of Kahn. When Hank catches Bobby with his Gameboy, he attempts to take it from him. When he proves to be physically unable to move, Peggy steps in. Peggy has Hank hold her glasses and squares off with Bobby, giving him several "love taps" to the face (similar to Hank's abortive boxing lesson) and using her arm length to hold Bobby off and keep him from landing a blow in return. Bobby unsuccessfully uses his groin-kick, which Peggy explains the reason being her anatomy as a woman. She tackles Bobby and gives him a series of noogies before finally relenting. Hank explains his rationale for letting Peggy get involved, both him and Bobby bitterly agreeing to play fair from that point on. Notes *Bobby Hill's line, "That's my purse, I don't know you!" is labeled as "most memorable line ever uttered on television", it is also used as the stinger for this episode. *This is the first episode of King of the Hill ''to be digitally colored instead of cel-painted. *Peggy's reaction to the groin-kick is completely unrealistic. When kicked, Peggy isn't hurt at all, nor did she even flinch. A realistic female groin-kick reaction, would be most similar to Clark Peters' Or Chang's. Quotes *'Peggy:(to Bobby)'' "Hand it over!" '''Bobby:(to Peggy)'' "Mom, this is between Dad and me and I'll give him the Gameboy when I decide I'm ready to." Peggy: "That is it! I would not let a stranger, let alone my own son think for one second that they can get away with showing any disrespect towards the man that I love. You do that, and you have to deal with Peggy Hill!" (gives Hank her glasses) Bobby: "What are you doing, Mom? What are you doing? Come on, Mom, don't." Peggy: "Game over, Bobby!" (grunting) "Come on, that's it. Come on, show me what you've got." (grunting) "Give me that Gameboy! Give me that!" Bobby: "No! Oh! Oh, no..." Peggy: "That's it. Come to Momma. And I have..." (grabs the Gameboy) "Oh, yeah!" Bobby: "That's mine. Give it back!" Peggy: "In a minute." Bobby: "Ooh! That's... my... purse!" (kicks Peggy between her legs. Peggy, however, is feeling no pain, and Bobby realizes his attack failed) Peggy: "Uh-huh, That's right, Bobby. I believe you will find that I have no testicles. Where's your secret weapon now, huh?" Kahn: "She bluffing! Finish her!" Bobby: "I'm sorry, Mom. It was a reflex." (Peggy jumps on him, then noogies him) "Mom, okay! I said I was sorry!" (groaning) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 6